


麦田里的男孩

by Amy_Lei



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 克拉克做了一些奇怪的梦，令他十分困扰。布鲁斯建议他休假一天，并以自己的方式安抚了他。





	麦田里的男孩

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 这只是无数未曾描绘的平行宇宙中的一个，也许存在也许不存在。  
> 在这个世界里酥皮和老爷已确定关系，和路易斯是好朋友。  
> 故事只与他们两人有关，模糊了不同宇宙的设定差异，可随意带入任意一个宇宙的蓝超黑蝠。
> 
> 警告：  
> 内有麦田野战play  
> 剧情需要，暂时无视了气候温度等环境条件  
> 一点也不像PWP反而走了心的一辆剧情车，然而车的篇幅也不多  
> 非常不正经的文风和非常毒的剧情【。】  
> 很甜！

 

——我梦见我站在一座墓碑前，墓碑上刻着布鲁斯·韦恩。我甚至来不及打量那座墓碑，便从梦中惊醒。

 

——可是我现在就在这里，克拉克。布鲁斯·韦恩就在你面前，好得不能再好了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

超人是在风平浪静的某一天突然告知联盟成员他要休假一天的。

 

当他对联盟的其他成员说出这句话时，巴里刚放进嘴里的三明治还没来得及咽下去就被他猛地咳了出来。

 

震惊！敬职敬业十全劳模超人竟然主动提出休假！是人性的泯灭还是道......巴里还没来得及说完就被哈尔变化出的胶布封了嘴。

 

紧接着站得离所有人都稍远的蝙蝠侠说了一句话，生动诠释了什么叫语出惊人。

 

“是我的提议。”

 

震惊！向来公事公办冷静理智的蝙蝠侠竟然会主动提出让“定盟神针”超人休假！是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧！

 

哈尔叹了口气。他能封住闪电侠的嘴，但对方那张表情丰富的脸可不好遮啊。

 

当蝙蝠侠说出这句话时，意味着他已经做足了超人缺席的作战方案，巴里敢用一周的零食打赌这家伙恐怕有上百个备选计划。更何况只打算休假一天的超人不可能完全与联盟、与蝙蝠侠失去联系。

 

只要出现任何差错、有任何必须超人在场的情况，小蝙蝠都会用只有他俩才知晓的通讯手段将超人叫回来——啊，万恶的情侣。

 

问题不在于超人休假的后果，而是超人为什么需要休假一天。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

卡尔·艾尔——现在是克拉克·肯特——此刻正躺在他家乡的麦田里晒太阳。只是单纯的晒太阳，以便将大脑放空，这样他便不用去想这段时间困扰着他的梦境。

 

连反派都知道氪星人的魔抗指数是一个完美的0，现在连他自己都怀疑是不是在不经意间被什么魔法击中，又或者被下了诅咒。但魔法和诅咒最终目的都是要置他于死地，然而那些梦境除了让他心烦意乱之外没有任何会损害他身心健康的迹象。

 

克拉克知道他什么都瞒不过聪明的小蝙蝠，所以当布鲁斯问起他究竟发生了什么事.......小记者的内心其实小小欢呼了一下。瞧，他的布鲁斯是如此了解他，连那一丝微妙的情绪变化都能捕捉到。

 

——我做了个梦，B。梦里有很多世界、很多你和我.....有的梦里我们死了，有的梦里我们的朋友永远离开了我们。有的梦里我们分道扬镳；有的梦里我越过了底线；有的梦里我甚至弄断了你的脊椎*......

 

克拉克说这话时颇有些紧张，他知道布鲁斯也有相似的困惑。克拉克的童年散发着麦田的芬芳，连噩梦都充斥着孩童特有的元素：怪兽与小孩、吓人的把戏......但布鲁斯的梦由黑夜、枪声、小巷构成，紧抓布鲁斯不放，甚至会追着他一同陷进坟墓里。

 

没有谁比布鲁斯更了解噩梦缠身的感觉。然而他又是最对噩梦不屑一顾的人。

 

——既然你已经说了是梦，那它就只是梦。别胡思乱想，克拉克。

 

克拉克叹了口气，他就知道布鲁斯会这么回答。可那些梦是如此真实。仿佛他曾经真的在那样的世界中生活过、经历过一切，直到现在他弄断布鲁斯脊椎时满腔的怒火和那点不容忽视的悲痛还在心底翻腾来翻腾去。

 

他感到自己的脑袋里被迫塞进无数不属于自己的情绪，而他无从发泄。他知道他需要一个合适的时机、合适的地点发泄出来。他很擅长控制自己的身体，但情绪那块儿的掌控力？他连布鲁斯的十分之一都没有。

 

——但我认为你需要一次休假，或者说......小镇男孩的放风时间*？

 

布鲁斯笑了一下，虽然只是短短一瞬，在克拉克眼中却漫长而清晰。

 

他心里咯噔一下。

 

凉了呀，果然什么也逃不过布鲁斯的眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“嘿，朋友，你踩到我的脚了。”

 

“哦？是吗？那我需要给你多少赔偿呢？”

 

“让我想想，一个吻怎么样？”

 

跨过金色的麦田，男人在仰躺的克拉克身旁随意坐下。他头戴黑色的针织帽，黑色卫衣外套了件深蓝色的夹克，胸前画着夸张的搞笑图案。男人看起来和街上来往的普通人无甚区别。

 

克拉克不用回头也知道是谁，他熟悉布鲁斯的心跳声，此刻那颗心脏就在他身边强有力地跳动着。“我从没见你穿过这套衣服，”他的视线并未从天空移开，“它们看起来和你家里那一柜子抵得上我三十年薪水的名牌货根本不是同一路。”

 

“街边小店买的，我的乔装备选方案之一。”砰地一声，哥谭首富双手摊平倒在地上，全然不顾衣服会被弄脏。“哥谭宝贝有时也会给自己放个假。这年头做富翁可累了，尤其是这个富翁还得承担天文数字般的战损报告。”

 

“咳......我们说好不拿这个说事的，B。”克拉克轻咳一声，问道：“你不待在瞭望塔吗？”布鲁斯偏过头，现在他们两人都转头看向了彼此。针织帽稍稍有些滑落，露出他深黑色的碎发，在克拉克的眼中纤毫毕现。

 

“你看起来很担心？”

 

“不，不是担心。只是有些惊讶你会离开瞭望塔或者蝙蝠洞去别的地方。”克拉克说道，“我都列了个计划，准备一个人度.....”

 

“把那些计划全忘记吧，男孩。”布鲁斯眨眨眼，猛地翻身跨坐在克拉克身上。隔着廉价的牛仔裤克拉克无比清晰地感受到布鲁斯身体的温度——炽热得仿佛能烧穿他的皮肤。克拉克决定闭嘴。他其实根本没列什么计划。他知道布鲁斯会来找他，正如布鲁斯知道他因那些梦境独自烦恼。

 

“你想一直坐在我身上谈话吗，B？”克拉克问道。

 

“如果我说是呢？”布鲁斯笑道，毫不掩饰自己哥谭王子的致命魅力。拉奥啊，他可真好看。克拉克没头没脑地想。有人说蝙蝠侠是哥谭的太阳，克拉克觉得这句话太他妈的正确了。他闪耀得克拉克觉得自己的钛合金氪星眼都快瞎掉。

 

“可惜你穿上制服的时候就成了只冰冻蝙蝠。”克拉克不要命地评价道。

 

“那正义联盟这部片子就该被划分为恐怖片*。”

 

“什么恐怖片...？”

 

“没什么。”

 

克拉克很自然地抬手扶住布鲁斯的腰。起初被人近身让布鲁斯有一瞬间停滞，多年训练让他本能排斥肢体接触。但随后他那聪明的大脑想起来这双手的主人是克拉克，是他的氪星男孩。于是布鲁斯也顺势搭上克拉克的手背，十指相扣，不留间隙。

 

“那么....我们可以开始谈你的梦了吗，我的男孩？”布鲁斯问道，上扬的语调如同飞鸟跃至空中，俯冲而下滑入克拉克的耳廓。氪星人点头说道：“当然可以，但首先......”毫无预警的，他翻了个身，凭借速度优势在布鲁斯有所应对前将对方压在了身下。

 

“......我们得换个更好的姿势。”

 

布鲁斯有一瞬间的茫然，随后轻哼一声，朝身边一滚。两人再次调换位置。克拉克本不会被身为人类的布鲁斯撼动，但他乐得两个人像傻瓜一样在麦田里滚来滚去，哪怕头发上沾满草屑也无所谓。

 

一番形如儿戏的打闹后，他们再次并肩仰躺在地。这本就是一场没有输赢的战斗，克拉克只是想尽情享受和布鲁斯在一起的时光。

 

“B，如果不是因为我知道你的真实身份，我很难想象布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠会是同一个人。”克拉克感叹道。布鲁斯将手伸过去扣住了氪星人的手，回答：“我有选择地向世人展现我自己，每一种选择都会有不同的结果。而我知道他们都是我。”

 

“而我拥有你的全部。”克拉克扭头在布鲁斯眉心留下一个轻柔的吻，轻得哥谭王子只感到短暂的静电感。

 

“我做的那些梦，它们看起来一点也不像梦。”克拉克说道，“我见识到许多蝙蝠侠......每一个人都和我所认识的蝙蝠侠不尽相同，但当这些人糅合在一起时又是如此鲜明地告诉我——这就是布鲁斯·韦恩，这就是我爱着的人。”

 

“感觉还不错，听起来你根本不会为此感到心烦。”布鲁斯回答。

 

“但我同时也目睹了许多死亡。我已经见过太多死亡，我没法毫无情绪地将它们当做一场梦。它太真实了......”克拉克下意识攥紧布鲁斯的手。即便如此他也本能控制着力度，不会让布鲁斯感到难受。“那些不是梦，我很肯定。”

 

“前段时间康斯坦丁和扎塔娜行动时出了点意外，也许是那次意外扰动了魔法的平衡。如果那些不是梦，那应该是平行宇宙之类的东西。目前看它们没有危害到你性命，我还得再观察一阵。”布鲁斯推测道。“简而言之，那些‘梦’并非发生在你身上，你不用强迫自己承担那些世界的悲哀。”

 

“我不是在为自己悲伤，布鲁斯。”克拉克闭上眼，那些画面再次不受控制地跳了出来。“我控制不住为他们悲伤，我拥有我想要的，而他们却从未得到过。”

 

布鲁斯轻叹一声，克拉克的老好人毛病又冒了出来。他突然将氪星人的脸掰过来面对自己，说道：“告诉我，你是谁？”

 

“克拉克·肯特、卡尔·艾尔、超人......”克拉克挨个挨个数，最后看向布鲁斯漂亮的蓝眼睛，笑道：“以及布鲁斯·韦恩的爱人。”

 

“你不是他们中的任何一个，你是这个世界的克拉克，无须背负另一个甚至更多世界的责任。”布鲁斯说道，“你能管好这个世界就不错了，男孩，别太好高骛远。”

 

“我还做了一个梦，和别的梦不太一样。这个梦我待得很短暂，也没有碰到别的人或事能让我判断是否是平行宇宙。”克拉克补充道，“我梦见我站在一座墓碑前，墓碑上刻着布鲁斯·韦恩。我甚至来不及打量那座墓碑，便从梦中惊醒。”

 

“那个梦不一样，布鲁斯。那一次我什么也没见到，甚至不知道你是因何而死。它看起来不像是平行宇宙......”

 

“所以这就是你心烦的真正原因。这个梦让你产生了强烈的代入感，你在害怕。”布鲁斯起身坐上克拉克的胯间，“可是我现在就在这里，克拉克。布鲁斯·韦恩就在你面前，好得不能再好了。”

 

氪星人似乎还想说些什么，但哥谭王子已经堵住了他的嘴。牙齿相撞，唇舌相缠。熟悉的属于布鲁斯的味道在克拉克的口腔中弥散，小记者技不如人，被花花公子高超的吻技带得不知今夕何夕。

 

“操我，克拉克。”

 

长吻结束后，布鲁斯在克拉克耳边轻声说道。

 

主动的布鲁斯对克拉克来说就像黄太阳，只要照上一秒就能让他从濒死边缘爬回来。他很少能看见布鲁斯主动，哪怕他们不是蝙蝠侠和超人、仅仅是布鲁斯和克拉克时，黑暗骑士也总是习惯于压抑自己的情感。

 

也许布鲁斯也在害怕？克拉克大胆想，随即自己否定了这个念头。那可是蝙蝠侠，恐惧的代名词。他害怕的东西屈指可数，怎么会因为一个奇怪的梦而害怕？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他们不是没有在室外做过。相信我，如果你的爱人是个能飞的外星人，你总能玩出许多花样。

 

但这次不太一样。这次是在克拉克老家外的麦田里，他们与克拉克的父母的距离最多有五百米。特别的地点反而更刺激了布鲁斯的性欲，当克拉克的手搭在他的裤子拉链上时，隔着布料都能感受到那炙热滚烫的性器。

 

克拉克将布鲁斯放在摊开的夹克上。他们的衣服不是被当做地毯就是被随意仍在了一边，克拉克甚至在思考稍后如何向玛莎解释浑身是泥的衬衫。但这些思绪很快就被布鲁斯的动作打断了。

 

布鲁斯的手，正放在，他的阴茎上。

 

嘭——克拉克的脑子爆炸了。

 

他抓住那只不安分的手，压在对方身上。此刻除了克拉克还穿着一条可怜的裤子，再无别的东西阻挡他们坦诚相见。深秋的堪萨斯不算暖和，但克拉克刻意提高了体温让布鲁斯不会感到太过寒冷。他已经做过无数次——为布鲁斯改变自己。

 

人总是会下意识朝更温暖的地方靠，尤其现在布鲁斯暂时放松了对身体的压制。他的双腿不时蹭过氪星人的大腿外侧，偏低的人类体温和偏高的氪星人体温交融，仿佛从一开始就纠缠在一起。

 

克拉克刚一抓住布鲁斯的手，狡猾的小蝙蝠便操纵他灵活的手指在氪星人的钢铁手心上转了个圈，仿佛拂过克拉克快速跳动的心。他能感觉到布鲁斯手上的每一道伤痕，清晰得如同亲眼所见。布鲁斯的身体布满伤痕，这是他作为蝙蝠侠的奖状墙。

 

克拉克爱这样的布鲁斯，尽管遭受无数挫折，却永不会让这副身躯停止运作。

 

他由着布鲁斯的小动作，将两人的性器紧靠在一起，缓慢磨蹭。快感如海浪冲上心间，布鲁斯从喉间发出一声短暂的粗喘。克拉克突然意识到他什么东西都没带，他咬了咬唇，说道：“B，我们什么东西都没准备，不如我们先......”

 

“在我夹克的右口袋里。”布鲁斯不紧不慢地说道，带着十足的情欲味。

 

克拉克吃了一惊，随后果真从口袋里摸出了几个保险套和一管润滑膏。“你早知道会发展到这一步？”他傻傻地问道。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，刻意压低声音用蝙蝠侠的语气说道——

 

“Because I’m batman. ”

 

克拉克简直爱死布鲁斯说这话时的神情，他突然扑倒在黑暗骑士身上，捧着他的脸吻了上去。尽管小镇男孩经验不足，但和哥谭王子待在一起的这几年他的吻技也增进了不少——但还是蠢得像一只大型金毛犬——布鲁斯暗自吐槽。

 

就算是金毛犬，也是他饲养的独一无二的外星金毛犬。

 

克拉克作为卡尔非常强大，但他作为克拉克的那一面非常容易被情绪影响。既然如此，布鲁斯就让他一次体验个够，让小镇男孩无心去思考那些有的没的。至于在麦田里激情做爱？偶尔换换口味也不错。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

当克拉克的第一根手指没入布鲁斯的后穴时，他倒吸一口冷气，极尽所能得放松自己，以接纳克拉克的手指。起先克拉克还有有些犹豫，但布鲁斯却在他耳边不停吹气、故意呻吟喘息，好似还嫌克拉克的性器不够硬。

 

狡猾的蝙蝠——

 

克拉克的阴茎硬的发疼，而他的爱人还反复敲打着那点仅剩的理智。他耐着性子进行扩张，还得忍受来自哥谭王子的灵活手指停留在柱身的反复摩擦。和布鲁斯上床的痛苦和欢愉含量对半，每次都让克拉克觉得自己被夹在天堂和地狱中。

 

终于，他完成了扩张。克拉克长吁一口气，为终于能结束这漫长而艰难的前戏感到万分高兴。“嘿，男孩，你还在等什么？”布鲁斯坏笑道，手指恶意地擦过早已湿润的铃口。“嘶！”克拉克皱起眉头，一把抬起对方的双腿，挺身进入遐想已久的后穴。

 

“嗯——”布鲁斯发出一声重重的鼻音，也是满足的喟叹。敏感的血肉能清晰感觉到属于氪星人的那一部分。热潮袭上他的大脑，布鲁斯下意识环住克拉克的脖子，直直撞进一片耀眼的蓝色。

 

克拉克同时也在看布鲁斯，他泛红的脸颊、红肿的双唇、被汗水浸湿的碎发......正如布鲁斯说的那样，他有许多选择、呈现许多个自我，但这个自我只有克拉克能见到。这个完整的、充满感情的布鲁斯。

 

克拉克先是浅浅顶弄几下，在布鲁斯不满的眼神中调笑道：“你想调整到氪星模式吗，B？”几乎没有任何迟疑，布鲁斯将克拉克的后脑一压，一口咬了上去。血腥味陡然炸开，顺着两人的口腔弥漫。

 

——布鲁斯咬到了自己。

 

这就是他的答案，氪星人忍着笑意想。他加快下身的速度，又快又狠。两个人都不再说话，只剩下剧烈的喘息和肉体撞击的声音。

 

布鲁斯还是低估了克拉克的体力，又或者他本就打算承受来自氪星人的侵袭。克拉克的手搭在他的阴茎上，在将他带上首次高潮后顺手将他整个人都翻了个身——当然，后穴里的性器也跟着来了个大旋转。

 

之后的记忆逐渐模糊，布鲁斯甚至记不清自己是否有因为激烈的性事哭泣。但被克拉克操哭这件事......黑暗骑士永远也不会在清醒的时候承认。当他从浅眠中苏醒时，已躺在克拉克卧室的那张单人床上。

 

克拉克把布鲁斯整个头都埋在怀里，氪星人的体格优势让他把哥谭王子捂得严严实实。布鲁斯想了想，决定也给自己小小地放个假。毕竟，他最喜欢的事之一就是赖床。

 

至于他们休假结束后回到瞭望塔被巴里如何揶揄、布鲁斯如何告诉克拉克他们会一直在一起，哪怕死亡也无法抹去他们之间的回忆、克拉克又是如何放下对死亡的忧虑，又成为一条好氪星汉......那就是另一个故事了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

堪萨斯的深秋并不暖和。

 

今天是个难得的晴天，不禁让卡尔想起多年前他和布鲁斯的那场荒唐的对话。当他从回忆中脱身时，太阳已逼近地平线。

 

“See？B, that’s not a dream. ”

 

他站在冰冷的墓碑前说道，亦如此前三十年间的每一分一秒怀念着他的爱人*。

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> *1：酥皮的梦有映射领主和不义，不义里酥皮弄断了老爷的脊椎。  
> *2：老爷是在暗示酥皮需要调整心态，暂时忘却卡尔·艾尔的身份，仅仅作为克拉克·肯特放开自我。不过他说得很有些揶揄味道x  
> *3：暂时打破了第四面墙的玩笑x  
> *4：这个宇宙的老爷是自然老死的，老爷和酥皮一直在一起


End file.
